Nicknames
by RoPete
Summary: Just little story about Teddy Lupin's REAL NAME.


It was another quiet day in the Wizarding world, but not so quiet at Grimmauld Place.

"Tag your it Unca Harwy!" yelled two year old Teddy Lupin. His god-father had him for the next few weeks while his Grandmother was visiting a sick relative. "Come on Unca Harwy! Your it."

"Alright little man. Let me set this down." Harry had just walked out of his home office carrying Auror reports. Having just a few things to wrap up in the office and needed taking to Headquarters he would be free for the next three weeks to spent time with his favorite godson... Well his only godson.

"I'm gonna get you mister! Come here!" Harry quickly took off after Teddy. Quickly ascending the stairs he caught a glimse of teddy rounding the second floor landing. Apperating up to the third floor he waited a moment before the blued haired boy turned the corner right in his arms. "You're getting faster!"

Teddy's giggles turned to squeals as the tickle monster attacked. "No Unca Harwy! Ekk!"

Suddenly the door bell rang. "Well that'll be Mrs. Weasley. Now she is going to be watching you this afternoon while I'm in the office for a couple hours then I'm yours for three whole weeks!"

"Yay!" Racing back down the stairs the now pink haired two year old made his way to open the door. "Grandma Cookies!"

"Wait TEDDY STOP!" Apperating again he put himself between the door and his little godson. " Teddy we've talked about this. I answer the door."

"But..."

"No buddy. I'm sorry." Even now two years after the war Harry was still very cautious of who came to the door. Then again Death Eaters weren't known to ring the doorbell.

A knock sounded at the door. Cracking the door he looked out to see a distraught witch in the form of his best friend.

"Harry Please its me... I... I.. oh Harry. He's horrible!" Hermione sobbed. Widening the door to let the girl in he immediately snaked his arms around her, pulling her into a strong hug. Gently moving to close the door, he then guided Hermione to the drawing room to sit on the couch. Teddy followed.

"Ted, will you go to your room please and play for a while?" Teddy nodded and slunk out of the room. Turning back to the bawling witch he conjured tissues.

"Now what's going on? Please Hermione, trying to stop crying so I can understand you. I don't speak sobbing girl." That got her giggling lightly. "There that's better. Now what is wrong?"

"He broke up with me! Harold broke up with me! He said I wasn't really his and he couldn't be in a relationship with someone who will never truly commit to him. I'm committed to him. I thought he loved me! I did his laundry and cooking and cleaning. We took walks and had long talks. We snogged by the fire! We read poetry together! What went wrong? I was committed to him. I never cheated on him! I never looked at another man. Why?"

Harold was, well had been, Hermione's boyfriend for a year. They worked well with each other and had a good relationship. Harry didn't completely like him but he made Hermione happy so he held his tongue. They had been doing so well the twins were taking bets for when Harold would pop the question.

"Oh Sweetie! I'm so sorry. I don't know where he is getting this from but I will get to the bottom of this. I'm goi-" the doorbell rang again. "Hold on. That'll be Mrs. Weasley."

"I'm going to make some tea." Heading for the kitchen Hermione sniffled as Harry went to get the door. Opening the door he found that once again it was not Mrs. Weasley.

"Harold? What are you doing here?"

"Well Hermione and I just had an argument."

"I'm sorry. Well she just needs time to cool off I guess."

"Yeah I just needed someone to talk to-" the kitchen door open and Hermione walked out in full view of the door.

"Harry I- Harold! What are you doing here?" sputtered Hermione dropping her tea-cup.

"Well I- Of course you're here! Of course you run straight to HIM! You little good for nothing-" Harold tried to push pass Harry to get closer. Harry stood firm rebuffing him.

"You are not welcome in my home sir. Please leave!" he growled. Lightening flashed in he eyes. "Now!"

"Alright man! Fine I get it she's all yours! Take her! She's in love with you anyways! How can I compete with the bloody Boy-Who-Lived-and-Won!" turning he stalked away anger in every movement.

Still in shock Hermione knelt in the hall muttering over her broken tea-cup. Quickly closing the door Harry hurried to help.

"I'm so sorry Harry I didn't mean to break your tea-cup. I'll get a replacement. I'll scrub the carpet-"

"Mione! Stop! It's okay. Sweetie remember your a witch. Two spells and everything will be fine." Gathering her in his arms again he lead her back to the drawing room. Waving his hand behind them, the tea-cup was repaired and floated back to the kitchen and the carpet was cleaned. Sitting her down Harry began to pace. Harold's words filtered through his head.

'In love with me? I wish!'

"I'm so sorry. Harry I never thought he would come here. And he was so rude! I never!"Hermione babbled.

'I can't believe Harold said that.'

For the third time the doorbell rang.

'Please be Mrs. Weasley.' Harry thought. Going to door he found his girlfriend Chelsea there. 'Oh lord! Not now.'

"DARLING! Oh Harry, how are you? I just got back from Paris. The fashion show was amazing... What is SHE doing here!?" she screeched. Chelsea had never like the relationship between the two war heroes.

"Harold has just proved himself an arse and broken up with Mia."

"Mia why don't I have a nickname?"

"You do. We say it when your not around." Breathed a smiling Hermione over a new cup of tea she had summoned. Harry gave her a look. Hermione rolled her eyes. She wasn't fond of Chelsea either.

"Well anyways I want to invite you on a trip to Baha. I need a tan and you need time away from here." she shot a dirty look at Hermione. Teddy just then ran down the stairs a fresh painting in hand. He ran straight into Chelsea transferring his painting to her skirt.

"Oh you little BRAT! Look what you've done! Theodore Lupin you are such a waste of-" tears pooled in the little boys eyes.

"You stop right there you hussy. Don't you dare finish that sentence" Hermione stood charging Chelsea. "Now you listen here. First, he is two and doesn't know any better. He was excited. Second, you don't get to speak to him like that and if you ever do again I will curse you to the moon!"

"What difference does it make he's the spawn of a dirty werewolf! Harry, are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Hermione eyes exploded with anger and power radiated off her and Harry both as they stepped protectively in front of Teddy.

"Leave Chelsea! And do not darken my doorstep again. We are through!"

"What!? All because of that brat! Well I never! Fine then goodbye. There are better men without little home-wreckers and slutty best friends who will love to- to spoil me ten times better you ever did. I should have known you would pick her." With that she stormed out. Hermione immediately turned around reaching for Teddy and clutching him to her chest.

Rushing to the door Hermione screamed before slamming the door, "AND HIS NAME IS EDWARD!"

The sound of the door echoed around the hallway. Teddy sniffled in her arms.

"Not a lot of people know his real name. They all assume his name is Theodore." Harry smiled.

"I know. Just think of the pain he'll go through trying to explain that in the years to come."

And trouble he had.

When he started preschool, his now full time guardian's Harry and Hermione Potter took him to, put him down as Theodore and he was miss marked for attendance for two weeks before the snafu was fixed.

When he started fifth grade the teacher refused to let him be call Teddy for that was not his legal name. He came home in tears. His now twice pregnant Godmother waddled into the school demanding a new teacher. With in the hour Teddy was transferred into a new class.

And when he went to take his OWL's he had to redo them because someone in the Education Department screwed up putting 'Theodore' as his name.

Teddy laughed each time someone messed up his name. "My mother was the clumsy one. I didn't know she left her clumsiness attached to my name."

Even on his first day as an Unspeakable his name was a problem.

"Theodore please come in." His new boss ushered him in to the office.

"Thank you sir but my name is Edward." chuckled Teddy.

"Ah one of those odd ball names. Ted out of Edward. Like Dick from Richard. Good show!"

"Yes sir. I was named for my maternal Grandfather. He died in the war."

"I'm sorry son well let's get to work."

Teddy didn't have much trouble after that.

He had grown up in a loving family with his four god-siblings, had two loving Godparents and wonderful grandmother, not to mention his extended Weasley family and ended up marrying the love of his life Victoire. No matter the ruff start he had or the trials that led him through life Edward 'Teddy' Remus Lupin was a very happy and proud man the day his wife gave birth to his first sons.

"No matter what we are not naming them Edward." smiled Victoire.

"I fully agree. Maybe the middle name? William Edward and Arthur Remus?"

"Perfect. Our little Willy and Arty." grinned Victoire.

"Nicknames; They always get you in trouble." Laughed Teddy.

* * *

This is something I came up with when I found out Teddy's name isn't Theodore but Edward. Yes that's right Edward 'Teddy' Lupin named after his Grandfather Edward 'Ted' Tonks. Check Harry Potter Wiki if you don't believe me. This is also to help my writers block on a story i have adopted. so watch for it and updates.

wiki/Edward_Lupin


End file.
